


Multi-Prompt Fills (NCT ver.)

by seventeensteps



Series: Amazon Wishlist [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Butt Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: prompts filled:1. Lucas/Johnny (15) "My dick isn't that big. You can handle it." (686 words)2. Taeyong/Johnny (59) "You like it when I call you my little princess?" (316 words)3. Johnny/Yuta (23) "I saw on your Amazon wishlist you wanted a dildo. You know I got a dick, right?" (984 words)4. Jungwoo/Jaehyun (16) "Stop turning the wireless vibrator up every time someone walks by, you're gonna get us kicked out." (489 words)5. Doyoung/Ten (33) "How about we do something different tonight?" (713 words)6. Doyoung/Johnny (54) "You're really bad at hiding how turned on you are." (593 words)7. Ten/Lucas (2) "Bend over, I'm not kidding." (507 words)8. Winwin/Lucas (42) "I'm too busy." "I'll be quick, I promise." (769 words)9. Johnny/Jaehyun (21) "Don't hold back, baby." (340 words)10. Lucas/Ten (34) "You're so fucking sexy when you do that." (655 words)11. Mark/Lucas (46) "You're going to get us arrested." "Oh, I've always liked the idea of you in handcuffs." (1,638 words)





	1. Lucas/Johnny (15) "My dick isn't that big. You can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Poeticalization](https://twitter.com/Poeticalization). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

John looked a bit taken aback, if Lucas was honest with himself. He gave his friend a little wave, "Dude, my eyes are up here."

"What?"

"_What_? Why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

"_That_ face."

John groaned. "I didn't make _that_ face, whatever that means."

"Bro, you totally did," Lucas giggled. "Come on, my dick isn't that big. You can handle it."

"Uh," John elaborated, giving Lucas a tentative tug, which elicited a quiet moan from the man. "I didn't say anything about not being able to handle it."

"You always speak too much when you're nervous," Lucus said, flopping down on the bed next to John. "You can do me instead though. It's okay if you're not ready."

John kind of hovered over him, warm brown eyes darting everywhere before setting on Lucas. "No, I'm just..." Sighed. "You're _big_, Lucas."

It wasn't like he'd never seen his own dick, but having his friend, _Johnny_, saying it out loud like that. He couldn't help but feel his face heat up. "I'll prep you good."

"I know you will," John said, eyes dark and wide, and there was a faint pink on his cheeks, but Lucas wasn't so sure. The light in the room was on, but John was also on top of him, casting huge shadow, so Lucas couldn't really see that well.

Looking up at John, he squeezed his bare ass with one hand, the uncapping sound of the half-empty lube bottle loud in the room. John gasped when a finger slid along his crack and stopped at the center. Smirking, Lucas leaned up and caught John's lips with his, sucking and biting until he felt John relax, then pushed.

"Hnggghh," John said--or tried to. "Oh _God_."

"Been a while?" Lucas licked a stripe up his jaw, nibbling at his chin.

John panted, "Been a while."

Lucas kissed him again, a soft one this time. "I'll take care of you. If it's getting too much, just say. Okay?"

"Why do you have to be like that?" John adjusted his hips, pushing forward. His dick hard and red. Maybe be he sensed that Lucas was going to touch him, so he said, "Don't. Uh, Please. I'm going to come if you lay a finger on me. Keep going." He finished his sentence with a thrust backward, against Lucas's finger.

"Fuck," was all Lucas managed to say.

They didn't talk much after that. Lucas was focused on kissing him, and fingering his friend's ass, and John was too far gone to be coherent. After some experimental poke, Lucas learned which angle made John moan the loudest, and carefully added the second finger. And then a third, when John began thrusting back insistently.

"Okay?"

John bit his bottom lip, whining, "Come _on_."

Chuckled, Lucas withdrew his fingers and teared open a condom. For some reasons, John decided he wanted to lend a literal hand, but his fingers were more of an obstacle than a help. They struggled a bit before finally being ablt to put the rubber on properly. Lucas almost came when John's hands were too insistent on 'helping'.

"You're amazing," Lucas whispered against John's lips, and laughed softly, lining himself up against John's ass.

"I know," John managed to say, before pushing himself back, and against Lucas's a-bit-over-average dick. He went in finally, and John was almost lost it.

His friend moaned against his ear, and Lucas suddenly had a moment of conflicted clarity: 1) that John's voice was so beautiful he wanted everyone to hear it, and 2) that John's voice was too beautiful and he wanted it all for himself.

"Beautiful," Lucas panted against the hickey on John's throat when he was fully seated, and slowly dragged himself out, before going back in again.

"Lucas," John said, eyes blown and hair mussed, "you're fucking _huge_."

"I'd apologize if you didn't love it, but."

"Don't get cocky, you brat." John smiled, eyes crinkled adorably. "Will you move already, or do I have to do all the work?"

Lucas couldn't help kissing him again. "Aye, aye, Captain."

There was no more complaining after that.


	2. Taeyong/Johnny (59) "You like it when I call you my little princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slacrimaererum](https://twitter.com/slacrimaererum). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

"You like it when I call you my little princess?"

John's legs trembled as Taeyong suck another bruise into the sensitive skin of his thigh. A glob of precum leaked from his cock and slid down to join the pool of mess gathered on his stomach.

"Please," John pleaded, long fingers carding restlessly through the soft strands of Taeyong's dirty blond hair.

"I asked," Taeyong kissed him again, almost but not quite where John wanted him to be, "if you like it when I call you my little princess."

John moaned brokenly. He didn't know how long they'd been doing this. He wanted, _needed_, to touch himself so badly, and if this was any other night, he would probably do so, but tonight, John did as Taeyong say, and Taeyong told him to keep his hands away from himself.

"John?" Taeyong quirked an eyebrow. His lips were close, and John could feel his warm breath on the head of his cock, red and wet and impossibly hard. John was going crazy he nearly missed the question.

"Yes," was the quiet answer.

"I need it to be louder," Taeyong told him, both hands near his weeping cock and not moving.

"_Yes_!" 

"Good," he smiled, fingers adjusting the jeweled head of the bright purple plug inside John, drawing a small whimper out of him. "You know that right?"

"Huh?" John couldn't think. His mind was reduced to the numbing pleasure-but-not-quite at the center of his body and he really wanted Taeyong to do something. Anything. "Tae..."

"I need you to say it. You know that you're my little princess, right, Johnny?"

"I know," he sobbed, "I'm your little princess."

"Good." Taeyong removed the bound leather, and sank his mouth down.

Afterward, when John was coherent enough to form a complete sentence, he was sure Taeyong sucked his soul out through his dick. John was fine with that, though.


	3. Johnny/Yuta (23) "I saw on your Amazon wishlist you wanted a dildo. You know I got a dick, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [dear_sottosopra](https://twitter.com/dear_sottosopra). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

"What's in the package?" Johnny materialized suddenly on his right, making Yuta jumped.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yuta told him, waving with one hand while the other one trying to inconspicuously hide the incriminating box behind his back. He wished he was bigger. That way, he might actually be big _enough_ to shield it from the other's view.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" John asked, leaning closer to get a look at the mysterious package. "Are you sure it's not a sex toy you usually buy once a month?"

Yuta dropped the alleged _sex toy__._

"What?" John asked. "You didn't think I'd notice? I'm _hurt_, Yuta-kun."

"Don't you _Yuta-kun_ me!" Yuta shrieked. "I... It's not... How did you know!?"

John rested his forearm against the door, bracketing Yuta in. He didn't look so impressed. "We're roommates, Yuta."

Yuta wasn't sure if that was supposed to mean something. "So?"

John almost sighed, "So of course I heard what you did when you thought I was sleeping. You weren't exactly quiet, and besides, I could hear the whirring motor of your vibrators in the silence of our shitty apartment. Duh. I also saw on your Amazon wishlist you wanted another dildo." He sighed here. "You know I got a dick, right?"

Yuta gaped at him. "But..."

"But?" John tilted his head, waiting for Yuta's brain to reboot.

"But we're roommates!"

Rolling his eyes, John said, "That's what I just said-"

"You aren't supposed to fuck your roommate, John!"

"You think? Because _I_ disagree."

And this was the moment where Yuta realized their faces were very, very close, and that he could smell John's favorite cologne and the faint scent of his sweat underneath.

John smirked. "You've done it while thinking about me, haven't you?"

The room was really warm. Yuta remembered the forecast in the morning said the weather would be colder today as they were getting closer to autumn, so this didn't make any sense. "Don't you think the room's a bit warm? I'd better go check the heater-"

"The room is fine, Yuta-kun."

John's face was inches from his. "John..."

"Can you say it to my face that you didn't fantasize about me? Not at all?" John looked confident, which Yuta didn't have the slightest idea how, and he was irritated and wanted so much to wipe the smug grin off Johnny's cute, handsome face.

So Yuta kissed him.

They parted only for a second to go up for air and then John's tongue was in his throat again. John was everywhere around him, squeezing Yuta's ass and shoving himself against him, moaning. Yuta gasped when he felt the obvious hard-on against his own. _God_, Yuta was aroused.

The heavy necking ceased abruptly when John let go of his lip with a 'pop', and started to move away. Yuta was confused, but only for a second because at the next, he was being turned around to face the door with John's rough voice next to his ear: "Brace yourself against the door and wait for me, baby."

Yuta sensed that John was gone because the air behind him got cooler. He heard a crash from the direction of the kitchen, and then John was back behind him again. Yuta craned his neck to see what John was up to, and saw that he got himself a pair of scissors and was trying to cut open Yuta's package.

John whistled after opening the box and seeing its content. "Yuta-kun, you naughty boy."

Yuta had nothing to say to that. Except: "So whatcha gonna do about it?"

John licked his lips. Yuta wanted to punch him. And also kissed him again in the near future. "Let's try this new toy, shall we? What's this? You bought yourself a new bottle of strawberry-scented lube as well?" John tsked. "You're prepared. I really like that about you."

Yuta felt a bit light-headed. "Yeah?"

"Mmm," John hummed thoughtfully, eyes roaming over the pink glass dildo shaped like connecting anal beads, with heart-shaped handle. "This is so adorable."

Yuta giggled softly. "I'll let you try it sometimes," he offered.

"Aw, thank _you_," John bat his long lashes at him, "but now, let's focus on you, Yuta-kun. I'll make sure to be thorough so that you can leave a detailed review on Amazon later."

Yuta didn't know what to expect, but John definitely exceeded any expectations Yuta might have had. And he was thorough, exceptionally so. He used his tongue and fingers along with the toy to drag Yuta to the edge and leave him there hanging, and pull him back, before leaving him there again, over and over and over. Yuta thought he was going to die. If it wasn't for John's hands supporting him through it, he would never be able to survive half of it standing. In the end, however, he was on all fours, with John at his back, kneading his ass and repeating how good and how tight he was, the pink dildo lying on the floor next to them. He probably came at least two times in front of their front door and Yuta was kind of worried he would get a pavlovian hard-on when he walked through the door in the future.

Afterward, when they both recovered, they moved to the bed for another two rounds because even though they were both still young, the floor was hard, and their knees were protesting very loudly.

When they got out of shower and lay on the bed, John told Yuta about the first time he realized what Yuta had been doing, and they both laughed. Yuta told John about the first moment he noticed his feelings for him, and John rolled over to kiss him and then they kissed each other.

As he was falling asleep, the thought on Yuta's mind was this: Johnny's sleeping face was stupid and achingly adorable. Disclaimer: Yuta was definitely biased.


	4. Jungwoo/Jaehyun (16) "Stop turning the wireless vibrator up every time someone walks by, you're gonna get us kicked out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [fxmm_](https://twitter.com/fxmm_). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

"Stop giggling," Jaehyun snapped at him.

Jungwoo tried to stifle his laugh with his knuckle, but it was evident that it didn't work at all. An ajumma five foot away gave them the stink eyes, before putting a tub of yogurt into her cart, and rolled it away briskly. "Just pick up the milk already."

Jaehyun glared at him from the corner of his eyes, adorable and not at all threatening like the man wanted it to be. "It'd be a whole lot quicker if- _ah_." He quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have something I need to take care of right now." Jungwoo blinked innocently, then grinned, waving the remote in front of Jaehyun, who bit his bottom lip, hands trembling against their shopping cart, ears pink at the tip. "Oops." Jungwoo increased the vibration to 4. "My finger slipped."

Jaehyun started to say, "I will kill you-" but cut it off when a woman in a crisp suit pushed her cart forward, and stopped to pick at the row of cheese next to them. His boyfriend gave Jungwoo one of his best stares, but it was weakened by the red blush on his cheeks and how swollen his lips were.

Jungwoo said, "Go on, babe. You kept telling me to buy the milk so here we are. Let's pick up all the groceries. I'm sure you want us to be home as quickly as possible."

The lady next to them glanced at them surreptitiously.

"Cut it out, Jungwoo," Jaehyun tried to snatch the remote away, but Jungwoo increased the dial on the device from 4 to _max_, and Jaehyun lost his balance.

Jungwoo caught him by his waist, dragging him into an awkward embrace. The woman gave them a _look_, then shook her head, before pushing her cart away. Jungwoo could hear her chuckle and say something like "_Boys these days._"

Jaehyun panted into Jungwoo's ear, and huffed, "Stop turning the wireless vibrator up every time someone walks by, you're gonna get us kicked out." He finished it with a bite at Jungwoo's earlobe, making him flinch, and maybe growing a bit harder. With Jaehyun this near, melting in his arms, it was impossible not to notice the obvious tent in his boyfriend's pants.

"Let's go home," Jungwoo offered, but was pushed against the fridge instead. A minute or maybe a _whole year _later, someone coughed very loudly and they jumped apart. Jungwoo could still taste Jaehyun's cherry lip balm on his tongue.

When they got back to their apartment, Jungwoo pushed Jaehyun against their front door, pulled the vibrator out, and fucked him there.

Three hours later, as Jaehyun got out of the bathroom, white towel loosely wrapped around his lean muscled waist and droplets of water all over his pecs (next to a fresh set of hickeys), he exclaimed, "We forgot the milk!"

Jungwoo fell to the floor, laughing.


	5. Doyoung/Ten (33) "How about we do something different tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [JutikanC](https://twitter.com/JutikanC). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

Ten paused, and looked up from where he was between Doyoung's legs. "How about we do something different tonight?"

Doyoung looked apprehensive, and said, "What kind of different?" Ten laughed.

"Good different," he told his friend and lover, and stood up, before leaving the bed. Ten was glad he decided to bring them along after debating with himself for three days.

When he went back, Doyoung was sitting on the bed, all pale skin and ruffled dark hair. Ten mentally high-fived himself; he sure had good taste in men. He jiggled his hand, showing Doyoung what he had in it.

"Handcuffs?" Doyoung's eyes got visibly wider and darker, the tip of his dick jumped a little.

Ten smiled. That's his boy. "Now, lie down," he told him, and Doyoung complied obediently. Ten secured both his wrists with the black leather cuffs and looped the silvery chain around the headboard, then sat back to appreciate his work of art. Doyoung squirmed a little.

"What about you?" Doyoung licked his lips.

"Me?" Ten climbed onto the bed, hand patting Doyoung's thigh. Lubing him up, Ten lined Doyoung up against his hole. "I'm going to fuck you," he said, and sank down. Thanks to Doyoung's thorough prep earlier, Ten went down in one smooth motion, slow and steady.

Doyoung's hips bucked, arms strained against the short chain. "Ten," he gritted out, moaning.

"Tsk, tsk." Leaning back, Ten supported himself with both hands against Doyoung's legs, bottoming out. "Impatient," he scold.

Doyoung's gaze traveled from Ten's face and down toward where they joined, hungry and honest. "You're going to be the death of me," Doyoung said, voice soft, as if he didn't want Ten to hear it.

Ten pulled himself up, until Doyoung was about to slip out, and thrust down again, slicked and hot and tight. "Maybe I will."

Ten kept going, and it was apparent from the way Doyoung moaned and whimpered and shouted his name that he did a very good job. An excellent one even.

When Doyoung came, he jerked against the chain, and the headboard complained loudly. Ten could feel the sudden flood of warmth inside him, and the way Doyoung pulsed and pulsed and pulsed. He looked spent, vulnerable, and gorgeous. Ten would never tell him how much he loved seeing him like this, he thought, drinking the sight in front of him down and committing it to memory, in case this never happened again. This, _this_, whole thing was sparked by a stupid joke and too much beer and youthful lust after all.

And now Ten was burning.

"...Ten," Doyoung called him, eyes soft, making his heart do a dumb flip. "Uncuff me. Wanna touch you."

Ten tried to say something smart, but words escaped him. Still seated fully on Doyoung, he bent forward and removed the bindings. Doyoung's wrists were red.

His friend might have noticed the way he looked at them, because he said, "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed.

"You haven't come," Doyoung pointed out.

Ten wiggled a bit, making Doyoung hiss from oversensitivity. "What will you do about it?"

Doyoung beckoned him over. "Come here. Let me take care of you."

And Ten went, feeling Doyoung slipping out of him. They kissed, and it was not as dirty as Ten intended, but it was good. Doyoung kept licking into his mouth and biting lightly at his lips, long fingers tugging at Ten urgently. "Ah, _Doyoung_."

"Shh." He nipped at the corner of Ten's jaw, another hand massaging Ten's ass. A finger slid inside easily, probing. Ten trembled a little.

When Doyoung found what he was searching for, it didn't take him long to make Ten cry out, white liquid painted itself onto Doyoung's stomach, messy and thick.

Ten waited for his heart to calm down, and Doyoung held him through it. They breathed together in comfortable silence. This was good, and Ten might have wanted more, but he wouldn't risk it. All it took were some loose words and he might not be able to touch him like this again. Might not be able to talk, to l-

Ten wouldn't go there.

Doyoung petted his hair. This was good, Ten told himself, and he kissed Doyoung again, an ocean of unspoken words between them.


	6. Doyoung/Johnny (54) "You're really bad at hiding how turned on you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [__Pavii__](https://twitter.com/__Pavii__). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

With clashing lights and obnoxious music, and people bumping into him all the time, Doyoung started to regret ever coming to this club with John.

"Doyoung," John shouted over the heavy bass, shirt loose and jeans tight and just _living _it. Doyoung couldn't really see anything because of the dimmed light and the stupid lasers which he was sure were dangerous if exposed to them for too long.

Doyoung shook his head and said, "I'm going home."

"Aw, come on," John caught his wrist, tugging him closer until he could smell his friend's favorite cologne for the night, woody and provocative. "Let's dance."

Doyoung considered telling him about the hazard of these flashing lights, but thought better of it. Instead, he said, "You know I hate the crowd."

"Forget the crowd," John leaned closer, putting both arms over Doyoung's shoulders. "Focus on me."

"You said it like it's that easy." Doyoung rolled his eyes as John giggled. John's body in front of him was starting to make Doyoung feel hotter than necessary. "It's not like I can just snap out of it-"

John planted a soft kiss on his cheek, eyes crinkled adorably, a contrast to the way he moved his hips, which was beginning to affect Doyoung in a way that it shouldn't. "Dance with me, baby," he nipped at the skin under his jaw; Doyoung spluttered.

And maybe Doyoung didn't like the club, or the music, or the people around them, but John—John was always his weakness.

John took the lead, moving Doyoung with him, pulling him closed and rotating his waist against Doyoung. They were too close for this to be in a '_just friends_' territory, Doyoung thought distractedly, his own heartbeat booming loudly in his ears. John's face came too close for a split second and he felt like he was going to explode.

And _then _John turned around. And maybe Doyoung died right then, but he sort of missed that fact somehow, because John's ass was there, rolling against him. The jeans did a really bad job at being a piece of clothing whose main purpose was to cover up one's skin, because they left very little to Doyoung's hyperactive imagination. Maybe Doyoung had to reevaluate his life and how he viewed clothes. Maybe he was wrong his entire life.

John turned his head toward him a bit, glancing with hooded eyes, saying, "You're really bad at hiding how turned on you are."

Doyoung choked, trying to regain a shred of his composure, when John pressed the cleft of his ass against his semi hard-on.

Doyoung's semi hard-on. Oh _fuck_.

And maybe it was his face of sudden realization that John took pity on because his friend (?) was now manhandling him toward the club's neon pink exit sign.

It escaped Doyoung how they got back to John's room, because he was too busy making out with its owner the entire time. John clicked the lock shut and sucked on Doyoung's tongue against the door. He would be embarrassed later at how loud his moan was, but right now his aim was to get them both on the bed as soon as possible.

When Doyoung came for the second time, with John's name on his lips, he told John that his last brain cell had left him. Through his dick. Down John's throat. Licking his abused lips, John laughed. He commented that this was his plan all along to ace their finals.

"I had been seducing you this entire time."

"What?"

"Yeah. Figured." John sighed, and kissed him.


	7. Ten/Lucas (2) "Bend over, I'm not kidding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Poeticalization](https://twitter.com/Poeticalization). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

"Huh?" Lucas's eyes widened.

"Bend over," Ten said, one hand on the broad chest, pushing him down toward the kitchen counter, his gaze dark. "I'm not kidding."

Lucas's heartbeat picked up, anticipation heated up his face. If Ten meant what Lucas thought he meant, then the luck was on Lucas's side. He complied, turning around to face the countertop.

"Now, strip."

"Okay..." Lucas was going so hard so fast he felt dizzy. Once he was naked, clothes discarded haphazardly on the floor, Lucas could hear Ten hum appreciatively from behind him. "Like what you see?" He said, wiggling his ass.

"Oh, very." Featherlight fingers touched his side, making him shiver a little. He hadn't done this with _someone else _for so _long_. People usually took him for a top, and that was fine -- hell, more than fine, even -- but sometimes he wanted to feel the bone-deep pleasure that could make his vision go white. And trust him, he had tried it on his own, but a dildo was called a sex _toy _for a reason. Shoving it inside himself felt nice, but Lucas wanted more than just nice. He groaned when confident fingers pushed his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. "You'd done this before, right?"

Lucas half-chuckled, half-panted, craning his head to look at Ten, who was still fully dressed in his thin black sweater and white pants, looking beautiful and regal; Ten, who was kneeling behind him, face level with his ass, something wild in his doe eyes. "I don't know what you mean by 'this', but my ass has seen some action."

"Good," was all Ten said, before closing in and then Lucas could feel something wet -- a tongue, he thought madly -- lick a stripe up from his sack to his hole. His breath hitched, and his hips jerked involuntarily.

"Oh, _God_."

Ten paused. "You alright?" he asked, though he sounded too smug for the question to be sincere.

"Yeah. Keep going. Don't stop." Lucas moaned. "Please," he added, belatedly.

Ten snorted, and then there it was, licking and licking and licking until Lucas was sure he was going to die from his own nerve, and then as he made up his mind to beg -- Lucas was really _not _above pleading for good sex -- Ten to actually get on with it, the older man's tongue began to push, and everything on his mind scattered. It'd really been too long.

Ten was patient. He took time tonguing Lucas open, with an occasional tug on Lucas's flushed penis. He kept going even after Lucas started to babble. He wanted to touch his dick, but also didn't want this to end just yet.

"Okay," Ten said, warm breath over Lucas's sensitive skin. "How do you want this to end?"

Lucas might have said that last part out loud. Ah, what the hell. "Don't want it to end," he mumbled.

That earned him a smack on his right ass cheek. "Do you want to do it here, or do you prefer bed?"

His legs trembling, Lucas said, "bed, please."


	8. Winwin/Lucas (42) "I'm too busy." "I'll be quick, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [giftmeme](https://twitter.com/giftmeme). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

Sicheng looked up from the pile of books and reports when the door to his dorm opened, revealing a messy dark hair of one Wong Yuk-hei. Sicheng quirked an eyebrow at him.

Yuk-hei threw himself onto the only bed in the room, and declared, "Let's go out."

Sicheng turned his attention back to his classwork. "I'm too busy."

"What?" Yuk-hei whined from behind him. "Come on! Don't you have anything nice to say?"

Sicheng sighed. "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, anything!"

"Like I said, I'm too busy, Yuk-hei. This essay is due in two days." He tried to concentrate on the strings of words on the screen in front of him.

"Don't ignore me, man," Yuk-hei protested. "I came here to confess to you!"

"Yuk-hei, this is really not the time," Sicheng said absentmindedly, paraphrasing a sentence from an article, and suddenly the meaning of Yuk-hei's words caught up with him. He turned back toward the other man. "What did you say?"

Yuk-hei grinned. "Like I said," he drawled, imitating what Sicheng said earlier, "let's go out."

"Oh." Sicheng blinked, and said carefully, "You mean that kind of 'go out'."

"Yes!" Seated on the bed, Yuk-hei pulled Sicheng's chair toward him. "I know you like me."

Sicheng's ears heated up a little, trying to keep a straight face. "How are you so sure, Yuk-hei?"

"I would know," Yuk-hei leaned closer, pinning Sicheng against the chair with his intense stare. "You kissed me the other day."

"That didn't mean I liked you." Sicheng put a hand on the other man's shoulder, an effort to maintain some distance between them.

"And when you sucked this into my neck?" Yuk-hei tilted his head, his hand coming up to pull down the collar of his sweater, revealing a purplish bruise on the slope of his shoulder.

"Again, these two matters are entirely unrelated." He was aware of how close Yuk-hei's face was, but he refused to budge. "I have work to do, Yuk-hei."

The man got even _closer_, his mouth inches from Sicheng's ear. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Damn it.

"Your mouth will get you into trouble," Sicheng said, pushing Yuk-hei's large body to the floor. He went willingly, sliding from the bed and toward the space between Sicheng's thighs.

Yuk-hei's strong hands came up to knead the prominent bulge in front of him. "And what else will it get?"

Sicheng undid the button of his pants with one hand; the other tangled in Yuk-hei's short strands, tightening his grip. "Shut up and get to work."

And Yuk-hei didn't need to be told twice.

He coaxed Sicheng's half-hard length out of his boxers with his long fingers, sharp nose nuzzling at the base. He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, and then with his lips parted wide and tongue out, Yuk-hei went straight to suck an entire thing into his mouth. Sicheng's legs twitched. The inside of Yuk-hei's mouth was hot and wet, and then Yuk-hei did this little technique with his tongue which was _absolutely maddening_. Sicheng thumped his head against the back of the chair, tightening the fingers in Yuk-hei's hair. The man moaned, the vibration making his hips jerk forward a bit, and went down even _further_.

Sicheng could feel the head of his dick hit the back of Yuk-hei's throat, muscles fluttering around him. He didn't know what to do with the hand on Yuk-hei's head, whether to keep him there or drag him off. Yuk-hei pulled back for a breath, eyes glazed and lips red, only to dive back in seconds later, gagging and driving Sicheng crazy.

Sicheng wanted this to last, but also knew that the end was coming a mile a minute with Yuk-hei this dedicated. Before he came, he did try to warn the other man first, tugging urgently at his hair, but Yuk-hei kept his lips closed around him, hands fixing his hips to the chair and making Sicheng just take it, pleasure spurting down his throat.

When Yuk-hei was done milking him, he let up, releasing Sicheng from his mouth. The sight in front of him -- eyes hooded and lips swollen, with come dripping down his chin -- almost made him hard again.

Yuk-hei licked his bottom lip, and panted, "Will you go out with me now?"

Sighing, Sicheng pulled him up and shoved him onto his bed and said, "We've already been going out for two months, you idiot." Yuk-hei's surprised voice was shut up with a kiss.

He would need maybe 15 minutes more for the second round, and Sicheng knew just how to spend it.


	9. Johnny/Jaehyun (21) "Don't hold back, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [1997O214_JJ](https://twitter.com/1997O214_JJ). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

"The view is fantastic from down there," John said, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, is that right?" Jaehyun panted, hands braced on Johnny's thighs behind him.

"Yeah," the man below him grunted, as Jaehyun thrust his hips down, John big and hot inside him. His breath was ragged. He knew it would be short, their first round after being back together again. It'd been too long anyway, with both of them having to travel a lot these past few months.

Jaehyun tightened around John, dragging a low moan from that beautiful throat. John's eyes were hooded, his hands pressing into the meat of Jaehyun's ass. "Should I let you come, Johnny?"

"Ngh," John tried, and his hips jerked when Jeahyun clenched down on him again, getting noticeably bigger. He muttered something Jaehyun didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He pinched John's right nipple. His lover's whole body spasmed.

John seemed so far gone it took him a moment to grunt out an answer, "Don't hold back, baby."

And Jaehyun didn't. He angled himself to make John go even deeper and drag against that sweet spot inside him again and again, his inside so drenched with spit and lube that the slide was easy and obscene and _melting_.

When John finally came, his body went tight, his eyes squeezed shut, beautiful and debauched and absolutely his. Jaehyun pulled off him with a wet pop, and moved up until his aching dick was right at John's lips. The man opened his mouth like a good boy.

Jaehyun was also very close that it didn't take much. John sucked the head into his mouth lazily, and maybe it was the image that set Jaehyun off as well. He pulled off, white stripes of come painted the bridge of John's nose and cheek. The part where Jaehyun didn't pull out in time dribbled down the corner of his lips.

"You'll fuck me next time," John declared suddenly.

A shiver ran down his side. It was known that Jaehyun never denied a command like that.


	10. Lucas/Ten (34) "You're so fucking sexy when you do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [epii_piipii](https://twitter.com/epii_piipii). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).

Lucas was backed up against the bed and pushed down. "Get on the bed, chop-chop," Ten said.

"I like it when you're bossy," Lucas told him, moving himself up toward the headboard. Ten followed quickly, lean, muscled legs on each side of his hips. Lucas's fingers fumbled with the man's pants buttons.

Ten slapped his hands away, tsking mildly. "Take off your shirt."

Lucas sneaked a chaste kiss to his barely exposed belly button, shoving his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere to his right. "All right, all right."

When Ten finally got rid of his pants, Lucas's fingers finally latched themselves onto the visible bulge in front of him, palming the semi intently. Ten hummed, appreciative. "Are you going to just squeeze it, or are you going to do what you said you would?"

Lucas couldn't help but bite his bottom lip, then wetting it with his tongue. "How impatient."

Ten pushed him down until his back was flat against the bed, then proceeded to discard his briefs in one swift motion, and shifted until his strong thighs were up above Lucas's shoulders, bracketing his face. His member, half-hard and leaking a little, despite his cool demeanor, was inches from Lucas's lips. Eyes hooded, Ten pinned him down with his gaze, dark and full of promise.

Lucan bunched the bedsheet under his grip, trying not to touch him just yet. Ten seemed to be waiting for something, even though he was the one rushing Lucas mere seconds ago. With Ten on top of him like this, holding his eyes, looking like a god -- maybe Ares, the epitome of beauty and power -- it stirred all sorts of funny feelings inside his chest.

"You're so fucking sexy when you do that," Lucas blurted out.

Ten smirked, brushing his knuckles against Lucas's cheek gently, and carded his long fingers through his hair. Lucas felt himself falling deeper and deeper underwater, anticipation colliding with desire.

Ten shifted, and finally, _finally_, fed Lucas his cock.

The precum was bitter, and Lucas sucked at the head teasingly, feeling it on his tongue, hot and heavy and slick. Ten moaned, his head falling back, exposing the length of his neck, pretty and kissable. When Lucas bobbed his head up, taking more of him into his mouth, Ten's fingers tightened in his short hair, hips rocked a little. Encouraged, Lucas's hands came up to rest on Ten's ass. He kneaded them, pushing them apart, one finger rubbing the opening between them tentatively.

"Fuck," Ten gasped, jerking forward into his mouth. Lucas hummed, rubbing with more intent. He could feel the man's control slipping.

His right hand let go of Ten's ass, and he curled it around the base of the man's dick, covering the space where his mouth couldn't reach, and twisted, tight and firm. Lucas felt Ten dribble onto his tongue, his breath starting to come out short and heavy, eyes unfocused.

Lucas kept stroking Ten from behind, playfully pushing against the tight ring of muscles and rubbing down toward his taint. When he hollowed his cheeks, Ten choked out a cry, his come was sudden and thick and although Lucas coughed a little, he tried to take him in further, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

He swallowed and milked him until Ten began to protest, weak fingers trying to pull him away by the hair. Lucas relented after a couple more licks, letting Ten out. The smaller man rested his head against the headboard and panted loudly. Lucas manhandled him down and onto the empty space next to him on the bed. Ten came willingly, boneless and exhausted.

After a minute, Ten said, "Hah."

Lucas turned to look at him, stroking hard-on absentmindedly, seeing Ten glanced at it. "Yeah?"

Cheeks flushed and cock spent, Ten asked him, matter-of-factly, "Have you eaten ass before?"

Oh, _God_. This man was going to be the death of him.


	11. Mark/Lucas (46) "You're going to get us arrested." "Oh, I've always liked the idea of you in handcuffs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Poeticalization](https://twitter.com/Poeticalization). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).
> 
> \+ prompt: public sex / dirty talk (slut-shaming) / Lucas coming undone
> 
> warning: If your name is Mark or Lucas, please click the X at the top corner of this screen. And do NOT look back or google your name ever again, I beg you.

"I'm going to kill you," Lucas didn't say it as a threat, but as a statement. He glared at Mark, but in the darkness of the cinema and the way his voice wobbled a little near the end, the intended effect might fall a bit short, if the smirk of Mark's face was any indication.

Mark didn't cease his fingers, leisurely stroking Lucas's member, which was beginning to fill up. His voice was cool when he said, "You'd be sad if I died, babe."

"Stop. It."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Mark's tone was innocent, but Lucas knew it first hand that he was anything but. "You were begging me really nicely just an hour ago."

"That was when we were hom- _ah-_" Lucas bit his lip, trying to muffle his moan, his body tight and trembling, his grip on Mark's wrist was just on the edge of bruising. Mark's thumb was still rubbing at his slit, spreading precum, making it even slicker. Lucas didn't notice when Mark had leaned closer, but his tongue was licking up the column of Lucas's throat, before sucking on his earlobe, and Lucas's ears were _sensitive_. With the hand and the mouth, combining with the pressure down below, Lucas knew it wouldn't take long. Not at all. And no matter how batshit crazy they were, Lucas was _not_ going to reach his orgasm in the middle of the half-full cinema. He was certain the couple two rows in front of them knew _exactly_ what they were doing by now. Mark knew Lucas was stupidly aroused by that.

"You're going to get us arrested," Lucas said urgently, voice strained. He tried his best to breathe through his nose and shifted a little to lessen the pressure inside. Mark's hand had resumed to just stroking him slowly. Lucas had no idea how to get out of the cinema without anybody noticing the huge bulge in the front of his jeans. Hell, he didn't even know how to zip up his jeans in this state.

Mark chuckled lightly, his voice going straight into Lucas's ear. "Oh, I've always liked the idea of you in handcuffs."

_Fuck_.

Lucas's hips jerked at that, the mental image and Mark's swift fingers pulling more precum out of him. His boxers were a mess and Lucas's mind shuttered for a brief second. "Let's get out of here," he almost sobbed.

Mark handed Lucas his jacket, and led him out of there with one hand. Lucas clutched the offered jacket in front of his crotch like a lifeline. In his urgency, he hadn't even managed to zip up all the way, the soaked through boxers sticking grossly to his front. Lucas only hoped that they were in good enough shape that no one wanted to go to the length of reporting them and getting them banned from this place for life.

They arrived at the bathroom in record time, and Lucas was glad it was empty. Both of them knew that Lucas wouldn't be able to go home like this. Mark pushed him into one of the stalls, himself following close behind before sliding the lock shut. He shoved Lucas against the door, which creaked a little under both of their combined weight, and attacked his mouth.

Their kiss didn't last very long with the more pressing matter at hand. Lucas broke it off, panting, shoving both his jeans and boxers down to his knees. "Mark, come on," he started to jerk himself with one hand, the other one in Mark's hair, pulling. Mark hummed, a pleased little sound in his throat, and batted Lucas's hand on his cock away.

"I said not to touch yourself," Mark said, dripping with honey, making Lucas groaned impatiently. "What do I do with a bad boy?"

"You can punish me," Lucas offered, breathy and unashamed. This was a game they played, but normally it took more time to reduce Lucas to this state, horny and begging and about ready to pop. "You know you can, baby."

"Turn around," Mark said, his voice deeper than usual. "Show me how ready you are for me."

Lucas almost slipped in his haste to comply, but he managed to turn and face the stall door without any injury. He reached down and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing the jeweled-head plug sitting snugly between them. The weight of Mark's gaze was heavy even though Lucas couldn't see it.

"_Please_."

"How shall I punish you?" Mark touched the head of the buttplug, light and teasing, then pulled a little, nudging it up and down. The pressure was too much and Lucas's mind went hot white as he came. His semen painted the plastic navy door, some landed on his own jeans, bunched under his knees. He grimaced a bit, but decided that _that_ was the problem for future Lucas. Right now, his mind circled back to the unrelenting pressure inside him. Mark hadn't stopped pulling and pushing the plug, and the pressure was getting a bit much.

"Hey," Lucas said weakly.

"You came." It was not a question, and Mark didn't sound surprised. "That's hardly any punishment."

"I can suck you, if you- _uhnnnnn_-" Lucas's forehead banged against the stall door. Mark had pulled the bright purple plug out in one go. Lucas could feel his cum from their previous round slowly started to leak out. He could also feel that he gaped a little. "Sonuvabitch," he slurred.

"Oh, I'm a bitch now, ain't I?" Mark's blunt finger was pushed inside easily, questing around, looking for Lucas's switch. "Listen, slut," he sucked a hickey into his neck, biting, just this side of pain, _marking_, "I'm going to fuck you open again, pushing all my cum back inside you, and you're going to take it like a good boy." He emphasized this with a second finger, pressing down on what he'd found. Lucas moaned brokenly, loud and obscene in the small bathroom.

"What did you say?" Mark's third finger was in, and all of them pressed intently on Lucas's prostate. He whimpered, legs shaking. "I didn't hear you."

"Please, please, Mark, please," Lucas nodded, his cock half-hard again. He couldn't think straight, even his thoughts were jumbled and Lucas couldn't focus on the words he was babbling out. He tried to pull Mark in with a hand on the man's jeans-clad ass.

Lucas didn't register when Mark unzipped and took his cock out, but he knew when the hot, fat head began to push in. Despite how big Mark was -- even bigger than Lucas -- it was a relatively easy slide, with the fingers and buttplug from before. Besides, his hole was so slicked with cum and lube that even if Mark was bigger, with patience, Lucas thought he might be able to take him anyway.

But since patience was what they didn't have right now, so Lucas was glad that Mark wasn't _that_ huge. Mark bottomed out in one smooth go, making Lucas feel it deep inside him, dragging a sharp moan out of his mouth. Lucas held onto the top of the door for dear life.

Mark's rhythm was hard and fast. The sound of skins slapping together and moans filled the tiny bathroom. If anyone walked in this second, Lucas wasn't sure if Mark would stop. That thought made him tightened up involuntarily, punching a deep groan out of the man behind him. His hips stuttered.

Mark shifted and thrust in again, this time right on his prostate. As Lucas felt like he could come again, he suddenly realized he was already hard. Mark mouthed at his neck, biting and sucking, his movement getting more frantic. When his hand sneaked in between Lucas and the door and started to jerk him off messily, Lucas almost pushed it away, but then something weird happened.

Mark nailed his sweet spot again, stripping Lucas's cock with no finesse, and then Lucas's whole body twitched. He didn't come, but it was the most intense feeling he'd ever experienced. His ass clenched down so hard he pulled Mark along with him. Mark bit his shoulder, filling him up until he felt some of it leak out.

Still attached, they both took a minute to calm down, then Mark moved to sit down on the toilet bowl, pulling Lucas with him. Lucas ended up sitting on top of him, breathing hard and really, really missed their comfortable bed at home.

Mark slipped out of him, and more cum spilled out, making a mess of both their jeans, no doubt. Lucas didn't have it left in him to care. They'd go home, take a quick shower, and sleep. And never come back to this cinema again. Lucas stared at the cumstain in front of him. He'd go to the one on the other side of town instead if he really wanted to watch any new movie. Lucas was _sure_ someone knew they fucked in this bathroom; they weren't exactly quiet, and the thin bathroom walls weren't exactly soundproof.

"You okay?" Mark asked after another minute. He was hugging Lucas from behind.

"Uh, getting there," Lucas said. Cataloging the mess they'd made and grimaced. They would have to clean this up.

"If you're okay, get off." Mark jiggled his legs, almost throwing Lucas off his lap. "You're heavy."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You should be carrying me home, bridal style and all. My legs can move no more."

Mark was quiet, which meant he was actually considering it. Oh, no.

"Wait-" 

"No-!"

"I'm taking responsibility."

"Put me down!"

If a man could spontaneously combust from embarrassment, Lucas would be on every newspaper's front page the next morning. And the police would find that there were two bodies. On the sidewalk directly in front of the cinema.

Lucas was never coming back here ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha... ha...


End file.
